Is Ignorance A Bliss?
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Kebebalan Tamura Shougo memang luar biasa, dan Miura Hiroki-lah korbannya. Bagaimana cara menyadarkannya? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season) OMAKE ditambahkan. Omake-nya nyaris sepanjang cerita utama. Jadi chapter tersendiri LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nope, not mine. They belong to each other. Tapi masih mau banget nyulik Chan.**

 **Note: Timelinenya pas sekitar awal Januari 2017 ya, pas lagi pentas di Oosaka buat Seigaku vs. Rokkaku. Pokoknya sebelum Valentine's Day lha hahahaha**

 **Note 2: TOLONG CULIKKAN CHAN UNTUK SAYAAAAAAAAA.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiroki sedang berusaha menikmati komik yang dibacanya sambil menunggu jam makan malam tiba. Pertunjukkan hari itu sudah selesai, dan dia sudah membersihkan dirinya. Suara air yang pelan terdengar dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba berhenti, menunjukkan teman sekamarnya sudah selesai juga membersihkan diri. Dia menghela nafas dan kembali berusaha memusatkan perhatian pada komiknya.

Pintu terbuka dan udara hangat mengalir masuk ke kamar. Tamura Shougo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Kau membaca apa, Hiroki?" tanyanya, mendekat ke arah Hiroki. Kehangatan badan dan harumnya sabun yang menguar dari tubuh Tamura selalu sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Hiroki. Dan belakangan, hal itulah yang membuatnya uring-uringan.

Bayangkan saja, kau sekamar dengan pacarmu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya karena kau sedang bekerja dan kau harus mempertahankan profesionalisme-mu. Sementara pacarmu yang bebal dan polos itu malah terus menggodamu. Sengaja mendekat saat dia tampak basah dan menggiurkan. Atau mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya, sementara Hiroki yang susah tidur dari mendengar hembusan nafas Tamura harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu kepikiran. Kadang dia ingin melempar bantal ke arah Tamura yang tak merasa bersalah telah menggodanya sedemikian rupa. Hanya kendali diri yang super kuat saja yang bisa mencegah Hiroki berbuat macam-macam. Itupun Hiroki tidak yakin dia bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Sengaja atau tidak, Tamura harus menghentikan godaan-godaannya.

Dan itulah yang belakangan memenuhi pikiran Hiroki. Bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada Tamura? Tamura itu, sering salah paham terhadapnya, dan tidak percaya diri bahwa Hiroki menyukainya. Hiroki tidak menyangkal, gayanya yang sok cuek demi menutupi perasaannya adalah salah satu penyebab kesalahpahaman Tamura. Tapi bagaimana lagi, hubungan mereka tidak boleh sampai bocor keluar. Walau sepertinya Ikumi dan Satsuki sudah tahu, setidaknya, jangan sampai jumlah orang-orang yang tahu makin bertambah.

"Hiroki?" Tamura memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan tanggannya di depan Hiroki dan memaksa Hiroki mengalihkan pandangan dari komiknya. "Seru sekali ya ceritanya?"

"Ya...dan aku perlu memahami karakter ini untuk audisi."

"Kalo Hiroki sih, aku yakin pasti bisa," Tamura mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda semangat. Lalu tanpa menunggu respon Hiroki, Tamura berbalik, menjemur handuknya lalu duduk di ranjangnya yang terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil dari ranjang Hiroki. Dia duduk bersila menghadap Hiroki.

"Hiroki hebat ya. Padahal masih harus latihan untuk tenimyu, tapi juga sudah mulai audisi untuk peran lain juga."

Hiroki tersenyum kecil walau dalam hati dia sangat senang mendapat pujian dari Tamura. Tamura melanjutkan bercerita macam-macam hal. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Hiroki, ingin lebih mengenal Hiroki. Hiroki mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, tapi hanya merespon pendek-pendek. Tamura, merasakan hal itu, akhirnya berhenti bercerita, dan mulai menunduk, memperhatikan entah apa di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam?" Hiroki memandang Tamura heran.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," Tamura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menunduk lagi, menggambar bentuk-bentuk tidak jelas di ranjang dengan jarinya. "Habis sepertinya aku mengganggu Hiroki ya..."

Hiroki menarik nafas dalam, "Tuh kan..." katanya dalam hati.

"Aku sudah biasa," ujar Hiroki, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa tidak enak yang dirasakan Tamura. Tapi Tamura malah memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih, yang membuat dada Hiroki langsung terasa nyeri.

"Maaf ya Hiroki... Aku keluar saja deh...," Tamura beranjak dari ranjangnya, tapi Hiroki dengan sigap mendekat dan menarik satu tangannya, menahannya tetap di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sedih begitu? Pasti kau salah paham lagi," rasa frustasi jelas-jelas ada dalam nada bicara Hiroki.

"Aku tidak salah paham kok. Aku juga sebetulnya merasa Hiroki pasti tidak senang dengan pengaturan kamar ini. Aku tidak apa-apa kok tukar kamar dengan Akiyoshi-kun, daripada Hiroki harus terus merasa tidak enak."

Genggaman Hiroki di pergelangan tangan Tamura makin kencang, membuat Tamura mengernyit kesakitan. "Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan Akiyoshi?" ujarnya dengan suara dan wajah dingin.

"Bukannya Hiroki suka dengan Akiyoshi?"

"Definisikan suka."

"..." Tamura kehabisan kata-kata. "Hiroki tidak suka sekamar denganku kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak suka sekamar dengan pacarku?"

Tamura menatap Hiroki dengan mata lebar penuh rasa terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Tangannya yang bebas menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pacar? Pa...," wajah Tamura sontak memerah. "Aku dan Hiroki berpacaran? Heeee, sejak kapan? Aku tidak tahu..."

Rasanya Hiroki ingin sekali mencekik Tamura yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah bingung campur malu. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Tamura, dilipatnya kedua tangannya didepan dada, dan memasang wajah galak. Bebalnya Tamura memang keterlaluan.

"Bukannya kita sudah pergi kencan?"

"Bukannya itu untuk permintaan maaf saja?"

"Kita sudah menyatakan suka."

"Hiroki tidak mengatakan suka padaku...," Tamura memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada kencan mereka. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. Dia tidak berani menyebutnya kencan, dia tidak berani terlalu berharap.

"Aku tidak menolak pernyataan sukamu kan?" Hiroki masih tidak terima dijadikan sumber kesalahpahaman Tamura.

"Tapi...bukannya Hiroki suka pada Akiyoshi?"

"Makanya, kenapa harus ada Akiyoshi di obrolan ini?" tukas Hiroki keras, membuat Tamura berjengit kaget. "Kenapa aku harus suka pada Akiyoshi sih? Dia itu kan Akiyoshi."

Tamura tidak berani mengatakan kalau kalimat Hiroki barusan terdengar aneh.

"Habisnya... Hiroki jangan marah ya... Aku melihat video backstage kita... Seigaku vs. Hyoutei... Hiroki sepertinya tidak nyaman di dekatku... Hiroki sengaja menjauh waktu kudekati. Sementara dengan Akiyoshi terlihat sangat senang..." Hiroki melotot makin lebar dengan wajah garang, membuat Tamura makin meringkuk ketakutan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan marah...," nada Tamura yang memelas membuat wajah Hiroki melembut sedikit. Diambilnya nafas panjang dan dalam sebelum menatap Tamura lagi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yah, sudah nasibku punya pacar bebal," katanya, membuat wajah Tamura yang sudah merah semakin panas.

"Dengar ya, aku ini cowo lho..."

"Aku juga cowo," Tamura memotong ucapan Hiroki. Hiroki mendengus mendengarnya dan segera melemparkan bantal ke wajah Tamura yang tidak sempat menghindar. Mulut Tamura mengerucut sebal, memegangi bantal yang baru saja menghantam wajahnya.

"Kamu itu bocah. Yang namanya cowo, kalau dekat-dekat pacarnya pasti pikirannya sudah macam-macam. Coba pikirkan posisiku sedikit. Kita sedang direkam kamera. Kalau aku lepas kendali, kau bisa bayangkan seberapa gawat akibatnya?"

Tamura menggeleng pelan, "Aku kalau dekat dengan Hiroki juga jantungku rasanya mau pecah."

Lagi-lagi Hiroki mendengus. Diraihnya kedua tangan Tamura, "Ini lebih gawat dari sekedar jantung pecah," katanya, dan tanpa peringatan menarik Tamura ke arahnya. Memekik kecil karena kaget, tiba-tiba saja Tamura sudah duduk di pangkuan Hiroki, tangannya di dada Hiroki, sementara tangan Hiroki memeluknya dan memainkan rambutnya. Tamura tak bergeming, tak berani bergerak.

Hiroki menarik nafas dalam, menikmati wangi Tamura. Mereka memakai sabun yang sama, tapi entah kenapa, di tubuh Tamura, sabun itu memberikan wangi yang berbeda, yang lebih manis. Tangan Hiroki mulai mengusap punggung Tamura, membuatnya mengerang pelan. Dirasakannya tangan Hiroki yang satu bergerak ke lehernya, dan menyusup masuk ke balik kaosnya yang memang berkerah agak lebar. Ibu jari Hiroki mengusap lehernya pelan, membuatnya menggeliat kecil. Kulit Tamura selalu lembut dan halus, salah satu penyebab Hiroki selalu ingin menyentuhnya, namun tentu saja harus menahan keinginan tersebut mati-matian. Sebersit senyum mulai muncul diwajah Hiroki. Senyuman yang sebaiknya tidak pernah dilihat Tamura.

Hiroki berbisik di telinganya, "Yang namanya cowo, kalau dekat-dekat orang yang disukainya, kendali dirinya pasti melemah." Detik berikutnya, Tamura merasakan bibir Hiroki di lehernya. Awalnya hanya berupa jilatan, yang lalu berubah menjadi isapan, yang makin lama makin kuat. Reflek, Tamura mencengkeram kaos Hiroki. Rasanya dia seperti dihempaskan ke roller coaster dan nyaris jatuh. Jantungnya bergemuruh, rasanya seperti mau melompat keluar dari dadanya.

Hiroki berhenti mengisap leher Tamura, dan kembali mengusap pelan bagian yang tadi diisapnya, yang mulai memunculkan bekas seperti memar. Nafas Tamura masih tersengal, yang membuat Hiroki tersenyum puas. Dia senang dia bisa memberikan efek semacam itu pada Tamura. "Yang seperti ini, jelas tidak boleh terekam dimanapun kan?" bisiknya. Tamura mengangguk, masih mencengkeram bagian depan baju Hiroki.

Beberapa saat kemudian, nafas Tamura berangsur normal, cengkraman dibaju Hiroki pun mulai mengendur. Tamura menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Hiroki.

"Hiroki...jadi...eh...Hiroki suka padaku? Kita... pacaran?" suara Tamura terbenam di kaos Hiroki, tapi masih terdengar jelas di telinga Hiroki. Untuk beberapa saat Hiroki diam tak menjawab, dan Tamura mulai khawatir dia telah lagi-lagi membuat Hiroki marah.

"ITAI!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan badan tersentak saat Hiroki tiba-tiba menggigit bahunya.

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya, mata berair menahan sakit, pipi menggembung menahan marah.

"Hukuman untuk pacar bebal yang tidak tahu diri," jawab Hiroki sambil menarik Tamura lebih mendekat padanya.

Tamura hendak protes mendengar kata 'hukuman' dan 'tidak tahu diri', tapi segala protesnya menguap saat otaknya memproses kata 'pacar' yang diucapkan Hiroki. Dia balas memeluk Hiroki dan membenamkan kepalanya makin dalam ke dada Hiroki.

Saat kemudian terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar mereka sebagai ajakan makan malam, tak satupun dari mereka yang beranjak.

 **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: following the main story, Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want it, they're not mine. Not even my dearest Chan (sad)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Omake~**

Saat Hiroki dan Tamura turun untuk makan malam, ruangan sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa teman satu tim Hyoutei yang sedang menikmati desserts.

"Telat sekali, Chan," sapa Shunsuke. Tamura membalas dengan senyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Aoto karena merasakan Hiroki mendorong punggungnya pelan, mengisyaratkan agar dia langsung duduk saja.

Hiroki sendiri menuju ke buffet dan kembali dengan dua piring makanan. Diletakkannya satu di depan Tamura.

"WHOAAAA, King mengambilkan makanan untuk Shou-chan," Satsuki berteriak sambil tertawa, menepuk-nepuk lengan Ikumi, yang memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Urusai," jawab Hiroki santai.

Setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' mereka berdua mulai makan. Yang lain sudah hendak kembali ke kamar saat Aoto yang duduk di sebelah Tamura melihat lebam di leher Tamura.

"Shou-chan, kau baru jatuh?" tanyanya khawatir. Shunsuke, Satsuki, Ikumi, dan Hiroki secara reflek menoleh pada Tamura, yang balik menatap Aoto dengan bingung.

"Tidak," jawab Tamura setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Atau terbentur sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Tamura makin bingung.

"Lalu kenapa lehermu memar?"

"Memar? Memar apa?" tanya Tamura masih bingung sambil meraba lehernya. Perhatian yang lain pun mulai terarah ke leher Tamura, mencari memar yang dibicarakan Aoto. Hanya Hiroki yang cukup paham apa yang dibicarakan Aoto dan mencoba bersikap tenang. Dikirimnya pesan telepati ke Tamura untuk membenarkan bahwa dia terbentur sebelum yang lain bicara macam-macam. Salahnya juga tadi tidak memastikan bekas ciumannya tertutup sempurna. Setidaknya dia bisa meminta Tamura berganti pakaian dengan kerah yang lebih rapat.

Sayangnya, telepatinya tak tersampaikan. Jelas saja, dia bukan cenayang, dan Tamura bebal itu mana mungkin sadar bahwa ciuman yang membuatnya kehabisan nafas tadi akan meninggalkan bekas.

Tamura masih meraba dan memijat lehernya, mencari bagian yang sakit, bila memang ada memar di lehernya.

"Disini," Aoto mengulurkan tangannya hendak menunjukkan tempat memarnya berada saat Hiroki dengan sigap menutup 'memar' itu dengan tangannya.

"Shou-chan, kau lupa ya? Bukannya tadi kau membentur meja disamping ranjangmu?"

Tamura memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Hiroki. "Aku kan tidak...," dan dia meringis kesakitan karena tangan Hiroki dilehernya meremasnya, ditambah lagi Hiroki melotot padanya. Walau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Tamura cukup paham bahwa dia harus mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Hiroki.

"Aku... aku tadi membentur meja," ujar Tamura pelan, masih menatap Hiroki. Saat dilihatnya Hiroki sudah tidak melotot, dipalingkannya wajahnya ke arah Aoto. Aoto terlihat ragu, namun belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, Shunsuke menyela, "Aoto, sudah. Kalau diteruskan, Hiroki tidak akan sekedar melotot pada Chan." Rasa geli tampak jelas di wajah Shunsuke saat dia menarik Aoto meninggalkan ruang makan.

Hiroki dan Tamura memandang mereka berdua, tidak sadar Satsuki mendekat hingga dia melepaskan tangan Hiroki di leher Tamura dan mengamati memar yang jadi topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm... memarnya cukup aneh. Kalian yakin ini bukan ulah serangga?" tanyanya kalem. Hiroki menelan ludahnya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Ikumin, menurutmu bagaimana? Serangga atau meja?" Tangan Satsuki di lehernya membuat Tamura tidak bisa bergerak, dan hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat mereka memeriksa lehernya, walau dia pun bertanya-tanya memar apa di lehernya yang membuat semua begitu ribut. Dengan tangan yang satu, Satsuki menepis tangan Hiroki yang bermaksud melepaskan tangan Satsuki dari leher Tamura.

"Sepertinya serangga ya," Ikumi menatap Hiroki. "Serangga yang cukup besar."

Hiroki balas menatap Ikumi, mencoba tampak tidak bersalah.

"Hmm... menurutku juga begitu. Serangga besar tidak tahu diri yang meninggalkan bekas di tempat yang terlihat jelas begini. Pasti serangga BODOH."

Satsuki memberi tekanan pada kata BODOH sambil menatap Hiroki tajam, lalu setelah menepuk pelan kepala Tamura penuh rasa sayang, mengikuti Ikumi meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Hiroki dan Tamura hanya berdua.

Tamura menoleh pada Hiroki, bertanya polos, "Memangnya ada memar apa di leherku?"

Hiroki mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menarik Tamura ke wastafel, mendorong Tamura mendekat ke kaca agar dapat melihat lehernya.

"EEEE, KENAPA INIIIII? Hiroki, kenapa bisa ada memar di leherku?" tanyanya kaget dan panik sambil merabai memar yang dari tadi diributkan.

Hiroki menarik nafas panjang sebelum melayangkan pandangan tak percaya pada Tamura.

Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hiroki, Tamura mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar untuk makan malam. Kamar... leher... dan matanya membelalak. Semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya. "Hirokiiiiiiiiiiii...," teriaknya pelan, penuh kepanikan.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan lebih hati-hati."

Tamura memutuskan tidak membahas kata 'lain kali' yang diucapkan Hiroki. Dia tidak ingin wajahnya makin panas mendengar omongan Hiroki selanjutnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Ketahuan yang lain tidak? Mereka percaya kan kalau ini terbentur atau serangga atau...," Tamura mulai meracau. Hiroki hanya diam. Walau merasa bersalah, dia menikmati melihat Tamura yang panik dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

"Hirokiiiiiii," rengeknya lagi. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau ada yang bertanya-tanya lagi soal ini... Besok bisa hilangkah?"

Hiroki tertawa tertahan, membuat Tamura meliriknya sebal. Bagaimana mungkin Hiroki malah bisa tertawa saat dia panik begini. Apalagi, ini semua gara-gara Hiroki kan...

"Tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari. Malah bisa bertambah," jawabnya santai dan seketika mendapat dorongan untuk mencium Tamura saat melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal. Tapi ini tempat umum. Hiroki masih cukup tahu tempat dan waktu.

"Besok kubantu mengoleskan foundation untuk menutup memarnya," katanya, menarik Tamura kembali ke meja untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya.

 **END.**


End file.
